shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Shantae
and during ) |occupation = Guardian Genie |abilities = Hair Whip (trademark move), Transformations, Magic, Pirate Gear ( ) |allies = Mimic, Bolo, Sky, Wrench, Rottytops |enemies = Risky Boots (archenemy), Tinkerbats, Nega-Shantae, Ammo Baron, The Pirate Master |first appearance = |hometown = Scuttle Town, in Sequin Land |likes = Her home (the Lighthouse), her friends |dislikes = Risky Boots, pirates, evil}}Shantae is the eponymous protagonist of the Shantae series. A half-genie, and the guardian of Scuttle Town, Shantae works tirelessly to thwart the plans of the nefarious lady-pirate, Risky Boots, or other forces threatening the town. The character was created by Matt Bozon and his wife Erin Bozon. General Information Shantae is a half-genie charged with protecting her home, Scuttle Town. A professional belly dancer, her outfit usually consists of sheer harem pants and golden jewelry. Shantae is olive-skinned with long purple hair tied back in a ponytail. Her parentage is uncertain, but it is known that her mother was a genie and there is speculation about who her father was. Throughout the series, Shantae has had the ability to transform into many different things. Depending on the adventure and circumstance, she also has worn many different outfits. Personality As the Guardian Genie of Scuttle town, Shantae lives in the small snug lighthouse by the sea where she can spot incoming ships and trouble. During the events of the first game, she is portrayed at the beginning as young and somewhat naïve. In addition, her strong sense of justice drives her to help people in need. She chases Risky Boots across the map in order to stop her plans, and has a strong enmity for the Pirate as a result. Slightly shy, Shantae is initially afraid of the citizens of Scuttle Town discovering her status as a Half-genie. In addition, she often puts herself down; believing that only being half-genie is not good enough. After being tricked by Risky near the end of the game and subsequently thwarting her plans, she overcomes her ingenuity and shyness and comes to terms with these anxieties, and is happy that the townsfolk still accept her. Shantae has a deep care for her assumed uncle, Mimic, as well as her friends Sky and Bolo, and at the end of the first game gives up on the chance to enjoy eternal peace in the Genie Realm in order to be with them. She also considers the zombie Rottytops as her friend, although Rotty's own attitude towards her, while friendly for the most part, is more ambivalent, as she does not hesitate in claiming she would like to eat Shantae's brains (which Shantae seems to take as a joke). In , she's shown to have grown more confident, enough to believe that she's the only person able to stop Risky Boots and discarding Mimic's suggestion that Sky and Bolo should go instead. In the end of the game, Shantae is betrayed by Rottytops to Risky Boots in exchange for her brains (although Risky chooses to back down from the deal) and loses her genie powers, she is then shown to be much less self-assured, despite the fact that she manages to defeat the evil embodiment of her powers, Nega-Shantae. She is then comforted by her friends who tell her they will help her protect Scuttle Town. In we see her forming an alliance with her nemesis Risky Boots despite not trusting her at all. Over the course of the game however, she slowly forms a bit of an attachment to her, asking her if she could "join the good guys for once" and even going as far as saving her life later on. Squid Baron calls her a tomboy at some point. Shantae's more unusual habits are revealed during the game's progression; we learn that Shantae once accidentally destroyed Sky's Library Card by nibbling on it when she got nervous once, and that she considers herself a bad role model due to her bad temper and fashion sense. It is mentioned several times that she doesn't know who her parents are, only that her mother was a genie. Although she's willing to explore more her genie side hoping that it will bring her closer to her mother, as mentioned above she turns down at the end of the first game the genies' offer to stay in the Genie Realm, and at the end of Risky's Revenge is shown expressing sadness as being even farther from her half-genie nature and subsequently her mother after having lost her magic powers. It is strongly implied in the events of the game that the mysterious Warrior she meets inside the Village of Lost Souls is none other than the spirit of her father, who went into the land of the dead to search for his daughter and never returned. Neither Shantae nor the Warrior himself seem to realize the possible connection. Abilities Shantae's Half-genie nature gives her several magic abilities. * Hair Whip (aka Ponytail Whip) - Shantae's trademark move. Shantae can use her long purple ponytail hair as a weapon, cracking it like a whip by shaking her head. It was revealed in Shantae: Risky's Revenge that this skill is not a by-product of her genie half, as she is able to use this ability after her powers are removed. It's possible that this skill is a product of her own magic not tied to her genie side, or may have come from her father. * Magical Belly Dances - Shantae can use her ability to bellydance to cause various kinds of magical effects, most notably teleportation and transformation. Although her dancing style is certainly mostly fanciful, similarities have been noted with the Turkish Oryantal Dans style of belly dance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCLt3f3ZGwM * Transformation - Shantae can transform into many forms such as a monkey, elephant, spider, harpy, mermaid and Tinkerbat once she's learned the correct dance from a Guardian Genie, Magic Fountain or in the case of the Tinkerbat dance by buying the sequence from a man in Bandit Town. * Magic spells and magic items - Shantae can use various kinds of magic spells and items that are bought at shops. The magic properties of these items are apparently not tied to Shantae's genie powers, as she retains the ability to use them even after her powers are taken away in Risky's Revenge. * Fighter Moves - Having received training from Bolo and through upgrades in the shop, Shantae can perform various martial arts techniques such as Backdashes, Recoveries and several types of kick attacks (Power Kick, Drill Kick, Uppercut Kick) * Costumes - Shantae has different outfits she can wear that change her stats and abilities. Creation thumb|100px|right|Shantae's appearance in working mock-ups ca. 1997 In 1994,http://telebunny.net/toastywiki/index.php/Games/Shantae as Matt Bozon was still engaged with his future wife Erin, she got a flash of inspiration while coming back from her camp counselor days, and created the character of Shantae, named after one of the campers. Later on, Matt Bozon asked her what she would come up with if she was to create a video game character. She disappeared, and when going after her after some time, he found her working on sketches of a character, Shantae, in dancing poses.http://www.themarysue.com/interview-with-shantae-co-creator-matt-bozon/ Matt Bozon liked the idea and fleshed out the background and mythology surrounding the character. Matt Bozon has provided two contradictory versions of the creation of the Hair Whip. In the first one, he stated that at the time, Erin had very long hair and Matt would often take a blow in his face each time she turned around, which inspired him for Shantae's trademark attack. However, he later stated that Erin's first sketches of Shantae already featured the Hair Whip. Erin also came up with the idea that the character could use dances to conjure animals or charm them.http://www.girlgamer.com/zine/article/2985/ A 1997 archived version of WayForward Technologies' site shows that it was indeed one of the original point of her magics.http://web.archive.org/web/19970410130926/http://www.wayforward.com/Shantae.htm It was later refined as the transformation dances. The archived version of WayForward's site also depicts Shantae with a very different appearance, as a brunette with a less manga-ish appearance. She is described as a troubled genie, born without any magic power, although she was capable of hair whipping already. Her catchphrase, "Ret-2-Go", came from a friend of the Bozons who kept using it in the animation clean up team for the Warner Bros. movie The Iron Giant to break for lunch. The phrase then reached the Shantae team and ended up as Shantae's catchphrase. In Matt Bozon's vision, Shantae uses it because she thinks it's cool but her friends actually can't stand it (although other characters have used it in-universe). Gallery Early working mock-ups = SHANTA~4.jpg|Shantae dancing (early concept) Pping.jpg|Shantae (early concept) Ddlel.jpg|Shantae (early concept) |-| Artworks = Shantae.jpg|Shantae (GBC) ShantaePromo_ShantaeBack.JPG|Shantae's back (GBC) ShantaePromo_ShantaePin.jpg|Shantae's kneeling (GBC) ShantaePromo_ShantaeSitting.jpg|Shantae posing (GBC) Wiki.png|Shantae (logo) Shantae-cover.jpg|Shantae Box Art (GBC) Shantae_Virtual_Console_Cover.jpg|Cover Art (Virtual Console GBC reissue) Cast Shantae.jpg|Shantae (Risky's Revenge cast) Shantae-riskys-revenge-nds-cover-front-58208.jpg|''Risky's Revenge'' Cover Art Illustrator practice shantae by nyassassin-d326npa.png|Shantae Fire Illustration (Risky's Revenge) IPad Shantae LaunchWallpaper.jpg|''Risky's Revenge'' Launch Wallpaper Dancer Shantae.png|Dancer Shantae (Risky's Revenge alternate costume) Shantaeprofile.png|Shantae (official profile) Shantae Risky's Revenge - Shantae.jpg|Shantae (official profile - variant) Shantae-sitting.jpg|Shantae (official profile - variant) Shantae Risky's Revenge wallpaper.jpg|''Risky's Revenge'' wallpaper Shantae_Sitting_With_Shoe_by_MattBozon.jpg|Shantae Sitting Shantae_Mermaid_by_MattBozon.jpg|Mermaid Shantae Illus practice shantae v day by nyassassin-d3ea1qc.png|Valentine's Day image Shantae_rr_icon_trial.png|''Risky's Revenge'' iOS Trial Version icon Shantae_rr_icon_full.png|''Risky's Revenge'' iOS Full Version icon Shantae_rr_ios_ad1.png|''Risky's Revenge'' ad iOS version Shantae_rr_ios_ad2.png|''Risky's Revenge'' ad iOS version Shantae_rr_ios_ad3.png|''Risky's Revenge'' ad iOS version Shantae_rr_ios_ad4.png|''Risky's Revenge'' ad iOS version Pirate curse.png|Shantae in pirate outfit in The Pirate's Curse Pirate curse2.png|Shantae with Risky in The Pirate's Curse Shantae scimitar.png|Shantae with a scimitar in The Pirate's Curse Ammo baron PC.png|Shantae fighting the Ammo Baron in The Pirate's Curse Tpc_artwork_gn5.jpg|Pirate Shantae in The Pirate's Curse. Shantae with fireball.png|Shantae with Fireball (Half-Genie Hero) Shantae HalfGenieHero new shantae design.png|Shantae (Half-Genie Hero) Shantae Battle Stance.png|Shantae (Half-Genie Hero) Shanate dance.png|Shantae (Half-Genie Hero) Shantae HalfGenieHero StretchGoalCostumes.png|Shantae Costumes (Half-Genie Hero) Monkey sitting.png|Monkey Shantae (Half-Genie Hero) ShantaeAnim.gif|Shantae Dancing in Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Half Genie Hero Key Art.png|''Shantae: Half-Genie Hero'' Art |-| Screenshots = Greek02.jpg|Early working mock-up Town.jpg|Early working mock-up Pink.jpg|Early working mock-up Snow.jpg|Early working mock-up Tree.jpg|Early working mock-up Shantae GBC - SS - 01.gif|File Select (GBC) Shantae GBC - SS - 02.gif|Menu Screen (GBC) Shantae.scuttletownlighthouse.png|Shantae outside Lighthouse (GBC) Shantae GBC - SS - 09.gif|Shantae (GBC) Swamps of Shantae.jpg|Harpy Form in the Swamps (GBC) Shantae 102803 000 640w.jpg|Title Screen (Shantae Advance) Shantae GBA - sh ss GBA 01.jpg|Fighting (Shantae Advance) Shantae GBA - sh ss GBA 03.jpg|Standing (Shantae Advance) Shantae GBA - sh ss GBA 04.jpg|Confronting Risky (Shantae Advance) Shantae GBA - sh SS GBA 09.GIF|Using Magic (Shantae Advance) Shantae GBA - sh SS GBA 10.GIF|Dancing (Shantae Advance) Shantae GBA - sh SS GBA 11.GIF|Taking Damage (Shantae Advance) Shantae GBA - sh SS GBA 13.GIF|As Monkey (Shantae Advance) Shantae GBA - sh SS GBA 12.GIF|As Monkey (Shantae Advance) Shantae GBA - sh ss GBA 02.jpg|As Harpy (Shantae Advance) Shantae_rr_title_screen.png|''Risky's Revenge'' title screen on iOS ShantaeRR ss - ds threelayerforest.jpg|Walking (Risky's Revenge) ShantaeRR ss - riskyshipbattle.jpg|Fighting Risky (Risky's Revenge) ShantaeRR ss - rottytops.jpg|With Rottytops (Risky's Revenge) ShantaeRR ss - squidbaron 2.jpg|Fighting (Risky's Revenge) ShantaeRR ss - monkey forest.jpg|As Monkey (Risky's Revenge) ShantaeRR ss - elephant.jpg|As Elephant (Risky's Revenge) ShantaeRR ss - elephant desert.jpg|Using Elephant Stomp (Risky's Revenge) ShantaeRR ss - fieldflamethrower.jpg|Using Magic (Risky's Revenge) ShantaeRR ss - dungeon.jpg|Dancing (Risky's Revenge) Risky's Revenge Dancer Shantae.png|Dancer Shantae Ad (Risky's Revenge) Shantae RR SequinLandNews ValentineUpdateFeb2011.jpg|Valentine's Day image Shantae-2-fan-club-big.jpg|Shantae fan club exclusive image Original.jpg|Fighting Ammo Baron (The Pirate's Curse) Shantae lighthouse HGH.jpg|Shantae by her Lighthouse (Half-Genie Hero) |-| Sprites = Shantae GBC - sprite - shantae title screen.gif|Title Screen (GBC) Shantae GBC - sprite - shantae menuscreen.gif|Menu Screen (GBC) Shantae GBC - sprite - shantae townback.gif|Back during town navigation (GBC) Shantae Doing her Monkey Dance in Shantae (Game).gif|Monkey Dance (GBC) Shantae Doing her Elephant in Shantae (Game).gif|Elephant Dance (GBC) Shantae GBC - sprite - Monkey.gif|Monkey Shantae (GBC) Shantae GBC - anim - monkey transformation.gif|Transforming Into Monkey (GBC) Shantae GBC - sprite - Spider.gif|Arachnid Shantae (GBC) Shantae_GBC_-_sprite_-_Elephant.gif|Elephant Shantae (GBC) Shantae GBC - sprite - Harpy.gif|Harpy Shantae (GBC) Shantae GBC - anim - harpy transformation.gif|Transforming into Harpy (GBC) Shantae using an item.jpeg|Shantae using an item (GBC) ShantaeRRSprite1.png|Shantae talking (Risky's Revenge) ShantaeRRSprite2.png|Shantae talking 2 (Risky's Revenge) ShantaeRRSprite3.png|Shantae talking 3 (Risky's Revenge) Shantae Risky's Revenge Monkey Dance.gif|Monkey Dance (Risky's Revenge) Mermaid_Shantae.jpg|Mermaid Shantae (Risky's Revenge) Shantae Talking 4 (Pirate's Curse).png|Shantae Talking 4 (Pirate's Curse) 5.png|Shantae Talking 5 (Pirate's Curse) 6.png|Shantae Talking Royal Princess Outfit (Pirate's Curse) Shantae Talking 6 (Pirate's Curse).png|Shantae Talking 6 (Pirate's Curse) 8.png|Shantae Talking 7 (Pirate's Curse) Shantae Talking 8 (Pirate's Curse).png|Shantae Talking 8 (Pirate's Curse) Shantae Talking 4 (Pirate's Curse).png 3.png 2.png 1.png D0c.gif 572.gif 33a.gif 334.gif 13c.gif 42d.gif |-| References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Scuttle Town Category:Shantae (game) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Main characters Category:Genies Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse